Interludes
by AussieEllie
Summary: Troy and Gabriella make music, mayhem and love. A series of M-rated Troyella one-shots.
1. Allegro

**Title:** Interludes

**Summary:** Troy and Gabriella make music, mayhem and love. A series of M-rated Troyella one-shots.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while…besides, Disney would never let their characters have this much fun!

**A/N:** All right, new story! I know, I know, I said I would have this up by the end of last week but I had a serious case of writer's block and website stuff to do…but better late than never right? I don't know how often I will get to update this, especially with university starting back up in a few weeks, but I'll try and have a new one-shot up at least every 2 weeks. For the moment though, sit back, relax and enjoy this little dose of Troyella love!

* * *

_Allegro

* * *

_

Gabriella stared at the imposing view before her. The darkened street seemed to shrink around her, the shadows slithering ever closer. Her eyes darted nervously around before landing on the flickering neon, the garish orange and pink light seemingly signalling a warning sign to all who approached.

_Maybe this was a bad idea…no, no maybes, this is a bad idea. I shouldn't be here, I should be home curled up with Jane Austen and chocolate, I should be writing that AP English essay, I should be…_

A warm hand suddenly placed itself on the small of her back and Gabriella whirled around in fright, only to be met with the half-concerned, half-amused gaze of her boyfriend.

"Calm down baby, it's just a nightclub, it isn't a slaughterhouse," Troy teased while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Taking a deep breath and sparing Troy a glare she turned once again to stare at the blinking neon sign which adorned the front of the aptly named Club Allegro, considering her heart was hammering a lively beat against her rib cage. Sharpay knew the owner of the hip new dance spot and had invited all of the Wildcats to the opening night, even though they usually wouldn't have even got past the front door given their age.

"I know, it's just…I've never done anything like this before, gone clubbing I mean," Gabriella admitted softly to Troy, slightly embarrassed since she knew that he and the guys had snuck into nightclubs before…hell, even Taylor had once with her older sister.

"You'll be fine, we can just dance if you want, or sit at one of the tables if you feel uncomfortable," Troy replied, wrapping his arm around her waist as he started to usher her towards the door.

_Ok, Montez…you can do this, it's no big deal._

Flashing a weak smile at the burly bald-headed bouncer as Troy had their names checked off the VIP list, Gabriella let her boyfriend lead her into the darkened doorway.

The walls were shaking ominously to the beat of the thumping music which echoed deafeningly in her ears as she pulled closer to Troy, his arm tightening around her in response. Turning a corner, Gabriella gaped as the claustrophobic hallway opened up to reveal a giant multi-storied room, stairs and balconies crisscrossing the outer edges. In the centre, the floor was packed tight with revellers jumping up and down to the pounding bass line pouring out of the 8 foot speakers in front of the raised DJ's platform. Multi-coloured lights and lasers penetrated through the smoky haze, briefly illuminating rapturous faces and glinting off of the beer bottles scattered randomly on tables.

Miraculously spotting Sharpay at the edge of the dance floor and exchanging a wave, Gabriella tugged on Troy's hand. The party mood was infectious and Gabriella felt a wide grin split her face as they manoeuvred their way to their friends.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

_

3 hours later and Gabriella had forgotten all about her previous misgivings. The music filled her head, leaving no room for her usual busy brain to over-think her actions as she lost herself to the rhythm rushing through her. Adrenalin pumped though her veins as the crush of bodies on the dance floor triggered a flight or fight response which she channelled into energy to keep on dancing.

"Having fun babe?"

Strong arms slipped around her waist as the loud whisper caressed her ear. Turning her head slightly to meet her boyfriend's heated gaze, she smirked happily as he pressed against her bodily, moving along with the rhythm.

"Mmm-hmm," she replied, stretching up to capture his lips in a heated kiss. His tongue darted out to tangle with hers, his hands tightening their grip on her hips. Pulling back, Troy dropped his head to plant kisses along the column of her neck, before nipping gently at her earlobe

Gabriella's answering moan was lost in the cacophony of the dance floor but Troy obviously couldn't miss the way she ground herself shamelessly against him. She felt the burgeoning of his erection and grinned, swaying her hips to create deliciously pleasurable friction between their heated bodies.

"Gabi…" he groaned, sucking particularly hard on the little patch of skin directly under her ear.

His hands moved up from her hips and slipped under the silky fabric of her top, lightly caressing the smooth skin of her abdomen before wandering upwards to brush against the curve of her breasts.

Not satisfied by the feather-light strokes, Gabriella whirled around and wound her arms around his neck. Tugging his head down for another searing kiss, their tongues duelled fiercely for dominance as Troy rested his hands on her butt and pulled her closer so every inch of skin was in contact.

Snapped out of their passionate haze by the frenzied jostling of the surrounding dancers, Troy took one look at Gabriella's flushed skin and half-lidded eyes before intertwining his hand with hers and leading her off the dance floor. Weaving around tables, his eyes seemed to scan the darkened corners of the club before lighting up with glee.

Gabriella felt antsy, her whole body feeling as if it was about to burst into flame. She wanted nothing more but to have his length plastered against her again, his lips attached to her skin.

"Troy, where are we…"

Her half-pleading question died on her lips as Troy abruptly pulled her into a private booth hidden in shadow. Stumbling back slightly, he sat down on the red leather seat and tugged Gabriella down till she was straddling him, her hands resting on the hard planes of his chest.

He wasted no time in kissing her again, his hands snaking up her top to palm her breasts through the lacy material of her bra. Moaning helplessly into the kiss, she rocked her hips, his erection rubbing against her in the most intimate of ways.

Trailing kisses down her neck again, his fingers flicked her pebbled nipples before rubbing circles on the heated flesh. Not content to let him have all the fun, she danced her hands up the toned muscles of his stomach before stroking her petite fingers across his pecs.

Troy groaned and dropped one of his hands to her thigh. Pushing the material of her skirt upwards, his fingers brushed lightly against the front of her already soaked panties.

_I should really stop him, we're in a public place for…_

Gabriella's rational thought was lost in a wave of pleasure as Troy slipped his hand underneath the flimsy material and caressed her clit before sliding two long fingers into her.

Gasping breathlessly, she could only cling to him as he moved his talented fingers deep within her, his index finger curling to stroke that perfect spot. His thumb was pressing hard against her clit and after a few moments of building pleasure, Gabriella came with a silent scream.

Withdrawing his fingers from her gently, Troy kissed her forehead as the stars cleared from her vision. Feeling his rock-hard erection still beneath her, Gabriella took a deep breath to gather her wits before moving her hands down to fumble with the zipper on his pants. Slipping her hand inside before he could comment, she wrapped her fingers around his throbbing cock, pulling it free from the confines of his boxers.

Stroking her fingertips up and down for a few seconds, she then looked up at her boyfriend's slack-jawed expression. Making sure his eyes were locked to hers, she lifted her hips and sank slowly down, stopping to adjust to the feel of him joined with her in the most intimate of ways.

"Oh God, Gabi…"

Troy's groan broke the moment of stillness and with a sense of urgency he drove his hips upwards, burying his entire length deep within her. Matching his hurried movements, Gabriella clawed at his shoulders, her walls contracting around him in every upward thrust of his hips.

His hands cupped her ass under her skirt, pressing their bodies closer together as his forceful thrusts brought Gabriella ever closer to the edge. When he brought one hand around to firmly stroke her clit in a frenzied rhythm, Gabriella could no longer take it and climaxed wildly, Troy's lips sealing onto hers to cut off her pleasured scream.

His own orgasm followed on the heels of hers, his seed spurting into her as she now swallowed his loud yell.

Gabriella collapsed bonelessly against his chest, resting her head to hear the racing thump of his heart as they tried to bring their breathing back to normal.

Pressing a kiss to her hair, he whispered tenderly,

"Love you."

"Love you too…but if you tell anyone I consented to have sex in a public place, I'll kill you…I have a reputation to maintain you know, what would East High do if their resident Golden Girl admitted to being a nymphomaniac who can't keep her hands off her boyfriend for even one night?"

Troy's deep-throated chuckle and subsequent kiss to cut off her babbling was her only answer.

_Mmmm, Troy and nightclubs…beats out Jane Austen and chocolate any day of the week. _


	2. Mano Destra

**Title:** Interludes

**Summary:** Troy and Gabriella make music, mayhem and love. A series of M-rated Troyella one-shots.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while…besides, Disney would never let their characters have this much fun!

**A/N: **Ok, here's another one-shot for all my lovely readers! Thank you for all the reviews on the first one, you guys never fail to put a smile on my face. In case you were wondering, each of these one-shots will be named after a musical term. Today's fun fact: Mano Destra means 'To play with the right hand'…see if you can figure out why I named it that! Oh, and the equation and solution used in this is real and hopefully correct…it's been over two years since I last had to even think about calculus, so I apologise if I made a mistake. Ok, let's get on with the show!

* * *

_Mano Destra

* * *

_

"This is hopeless!"

Troy chucked his pen across the room, the blue biro clattering uselessly to the floor. Frustrated, he ran his hands through his hair and sighed, flopping back into the chair with a thud. Gabriella rubbed his shoulder lightly, leaning forward to see the mostly blank worksheet sitting on the desk.

"Let's just face it Gabi…I suck at math. You're going to be the supermom helping the kids with homework and I'm going to be the one who freezes and stutters out a completely incorrect answer when our son corners me with menacing questions about derivatives and algebra and…"

Troy's voice trailed off when he realised his girlfriend was now staring at him with a peculiar expression lighting up her face. After 10 seconds in which she did not blink, he waved a hand in front of her face, concern replacing the frustration.

"Um Gabi? What's…"

"You said our son…our kids…like it's a given we'll be together to have some one day," she said slowly, a sense of wonder colouring her voice.

Troy turned bright red and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, casting his gaze downwards.

"I mean, um…it's not like I expect, I mean it's an occasional thought I sometimes…It's just I love you and can't imagine not being with you and that means that down the track we might…yeah and…"

His incoherent ramblings were cut off as Gabriella lifted his head with her finger and brushed her lips against his in a sweet kiss. Instinctively wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her down onto his lap, the kiss becoming more passionate as his tongue gently sought entrance to her mouth. Once granted, their tongues duelled softly for a moment before Gabriella pulled back and breathlessly rested her head against his.

"I love you too…and sometimes, I think about future, about us in the future too," she whispered as Troy's blush faded and his breathing evened out.

"Yeah?"

Gabriella merely nodded and kissed him again before hopping up off his lap, her lips turning up in an amused smile,

"And I promise not to tell Chad or any of the guys you think about this stuff…they already think your masculinity has been seriously corrupted by _the sap-inducing, friend-forgetting, guyhood-destroying disease known as love," _Gabriella commented in her best impression of Chad's often-repeated exclamations about Troy's tendency to act like a love-struck idiot whenever he was around her.

Chuckling (and secretly relieved that he hadn't freaked her out with that little episode of verbal diarrhoea), he stuck his tongue out at her before looking back down at the still empty worksheet with a sigh.

"Ok, not that this little foray into chipping away at my manliness hasn't been fun, but I still don't get this and I really can't afford to get a bad grade on the test…Dad will kill me," Troy groaned, the momentary happiness fading in face of the most horrible implement of torture known to math teachers around the world…calculus derivatives.

Frowning, Gabriella chewed her lip in thought for a moment before the proverbial light bulb went off inside her head and a wicked smirk crossed her lips.

"Maybe you just don't have the right incentive."

"Huh?"

Searching around the room, Gabriella dumped a pile of dirty clothes off of the chair sitting in the corner and dragged it over to the desk, taking a seat on Troy's left.

"Ok Wildcat, here's how this is going to work…for every step of this derivative you get right, you'll get rewarded. The harder the step, the better the reward."

"And what might these rewards be Miss Montez?" Troy asked intrigued.

"You'll find out soon enough…now, let's do…," Gabriella's keen eyes searched the page of equations, before she tapped one with her slender finger, "This equation,

h(x) (x2 1)3…first step, first reward…what rule do we use to find the derivative of this?"

Troy looked down at the chosen equation, apprehension over what his girlfriend's notion of rewards actually meant momentarily clouding his mind.

"Troy?"

"Oh right, rule…um, the chain rule?" he said hesitantly. The grin on Gabriella's face was enough to let Troy know he'd gotten it right, but the passionate kiss she bestowed upon him definitely reinforced the point.

Before Troy could question his girlfriend's motives, she was back staring at his worksheet with a business-like expression on her face.

"Ok, so we know what rule…what's the first thing we do to the equation with that rule?"

Troy's brow furrowed as Gabriella's right hand rested lightly on his chest, her fingers tapping gently against his shirt. Slightly confused, but willing to play along, he searched his mind for the information he knew Ms Langley had taught them only a few days ago.

"We…separate the f(x) and g(x) components and solve them individually," Troy said, picking up a pen and scribbling down the necessary notations, "So f(x) is x3 and g(x) is…x2 1."

At his answer, Gabriella's hand slipped downwards only to find it's way back up again under his shirt, her nails raking across his abdomen before stroking his nipples and pecs. Groaning, Troy suddenly had a very good idea about what Gabriella's idea of rewards would entail and he had to wonder if she was kidding…he was barely able to work this stuff out as it was and her ministrations were only going to distract him further.

"Gabi…I don't think…"

"Sshh, you just concentrate on the problem. So you identified the separate components, now solve them."

_Ok Bolton, you can do this and if Gabi's thinking of doing what I think she's thinking of doing, getting this right could be very…pleasurable for me, so let's not screw up._

"Alright…the derivative of f(x) is…move the 3 down, subtract 1, or is that subtract then move," Troy mumbled to himself, trying desperately to focus as Gabriella's hand slowly danced downwards across his skin, her warm fingertips coming to rest on his thigh, tantalizingly close to his groin.

"No, it's move first…so f'(x) is 3x2…" Troy's voice turned into a low moan as the hand on his thigh brushed across the front of his jeans and his girlfriend's warm breath caressed his ear, "Correct, and the derivative of g(x) is?"

"G'(x) is…is…"

He stumbled over his words as Gabriella's dexterous fingers unbuttoned his jeans and slowly unzipped his fly, her small hand snaking inside to lightly stroke his growing erection through the thin cotton material of his boxers.

"2x!" he gasped loudly as she slipped her hand underneath the elastic band of the boxers and grasped his penis firmly in her hand.

"Right Wildcat, now the next step is to…"

Her hand stayed motionless as Troy tried to regain some equilibrium and retrieve the correct information.

"The next step is to…multiply the derivative…" Gabriella's hand loosened her grip on him and Troy moaned at the loss of contact, "No, no, the next step, the next step…oh, oh, substitute g(x) into the derivative of f(x)."

Gabriella dropped a kiss on the side of his neck and started to slowly stroke him, her thumb caressing the tip of his cock in small circles.

His focus wavering, for a moment all Troy could think about was the sparks shooting across his nerve endings and the building pleasure his girlfriend's movements was creating, but her suddenly hard squeeze of his member coupled with her impatient nipping at his earlobe brought his attention back to the problem before him.

"So, substituting we get…f'(x) equal to 3…3(x2 1) to the pow…power of 2!" he breathlessly explained as she quickened her caresses to an almost maddening speed, her fingertips unwrapping from his throbbing penis for a second to gently cup his balls before resuming her previous ministrations.

"So far, so good Wildcat…now, what's the last step?" she whispered into his ear in a low, seductive tone.

"Last step…is to put it together…the cha…chain rule says that the derivative of h(x) equals f'(g(x)) g'(x)…so the answer is…is…h'(x) 3(x2 1)2 (2x)!"

Troy gave a raw shout as he came moments after completing the equation, his mind blanking for a moment as pleasure coursed through his veins. Breathing hard, he felt Gabriella's hand withdraw from his softening cock and her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

"See, that wasn't so difficult to solve now was it," she commented cheekily, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I guess not, you're a very…persuasive teacher Miss Montez," Troy murmured, turning his head to kiss her properly, "Though you'd better not be using those teaching methods on the other guys you tutor," he finished with a mock frown.

She giggled softly, tapping his nose, "Don't worry, these methods are strictly for teaching blue-eyed stubborn Wildcat captains…now, let's try another equation shall we?"

_Hell yeah!_


	3. Volante

**Title:** Interludes

**Summary:** Troy and Gabriella make music, mayhem and love. A series of M-rated Troyella one-shots.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while…besides, Disney would never let their characters have this much fun!

**A/N: **Alright, I finally have a new Interludes one-shot for you all! I know, I know, my predicted two week wait in-between posts became more like 2 months, but my muse apparently decided to take a vacation and forget to tell me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little tale! Oh, and Volante means 'flying', so I think you can guess what scenario our lovebirds find themselves in this time…

* * *

_Volante_

* * *

_Bears._

_Teddy Bears._

_Cute black teddy bears._

_Me in a cute black teddy making Troy moan while I…damn it!_

Gabriella threw her head back hard against the seat and stifled a groan of frustration. She was horny and bored, which in and of itself was not usually a bad situation to be in considering she had an incredibly hot boyfriend who was usually more than willing to 'scratch that itch', but when you were stuck in an uncomfortable bucket seat 30,000 feet in the air with said boyfriend snoring loudly in your ear, it became a whole other story.

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat for the umpteenth time, she cast her mind back a few hours earlier and scowled as she remembered the events of that morning. She'd woken Troy on the last day of their vacation with a morning blowjob and had been waiting with breathless anticipation for him to return the favour when they'd been rudely interrupted by their pre-arranged wake-up call. Instead of being a gentleman and ensuring that his supposed love of his life was satisfied, he'd jumped out of bed and started to pack up their things, hustling her and fretting that they were going to miss their plane. She'd then tried to entice him into the shower with her to no avail, and even her attempts for a little back-seat nookie in the back of the taxi to the airport were re-buffed with "Gabi, are you sure you've got the tickets?" or "Gabi, I need to check our passports."

_Some boyfriend he is! I swear that being around Sharpay has rubbed off on Troy, he's too damn melodramatic for his own good. _

Her amusing mental slideshow of Troy dolled up like their high-strung friend, tottering around in layers of tulle and glittery pink stilettos was cut short as the woman sitting behind her bumped the back of her seat. Turning around to glare, Gabriella's eyes followed the woman til she disappeared into the bathroom. As Gabriella heard the lock on the door slide into place, an evil smirk crossed her lips as a plan began to form in her intelligent mind.

Twisting back around, she studied Troy's sleeping face, his long eyelashes fluttering gently, his lips minutely parted. Snaking her hand underneath the thin blanket covering him, she covertly cupped his groin and began massaging it in slow circles.

Her boyfriend shifted in his sleep as she could feel his cock hardening beneath her fingertips.

"Oh Wildcat, wake uh-up," she whispered in a sing-song tune into his ear.

Bleary blue eyes emerged underneath heavily blinking eyelids, confusion swirling in their depths.

"Gabi? What's wr…ahhh," Troy's sleepy question turned into a low groan as he registered exactly where his girlfriend's hand was resting.

Gabriella moved so she was nose-to-nose with him, narrowing her eyes and increasing the speed with which she was caressing him.

"Listen here Bolton, you owe me an orgasm and I intend to collect," she hissed softly.

Troy's eyes widened in shock at her obvious frustration and glanced around at the other passengers.

"Here?" he managed to get out, in a rather undignified squeak.

"No, not here," she began prompting a look of relief to spread across Troy's features which quickly turned to disbelief as she continued, "In the bathroom. Wait here 2 minutes, then knock three times so I know it's you. And don't even think about backing out Mister or I'll tell Chad all about that little incident with the kid, the baseball and the hotel lobby."

Not stopping to see if Troy had absorbed her threat, Gabriella rose out of her seat and pulled open the overhead compartment. Grabbing her small toiletries bag, she calmly made her way to the bathroom at the back of the plane. Slipping inside, she surveyed her options. The room was tiny and this probably was not going to be the most comfortable bout of lovemaking she'd ever had, but at this point, she was willing to do anything to ease the ache between her thighs. Quickly checking her reflection in the mirror, she heard three tentative knocks on the door. Swinging it open, she spent only a moment to check that the coast was clear before yanking Troy inside by his collar and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Her hands quickly slipped underneath the fabric of his shirt to rest on bare skin as one of his hands cupped her breast and began to stroke.

"You got rid of your reluctance pretty quick there, Wildcat," Gabriella commented breathlessly as she moved her hands down to fumble with the zipper on his jeans.

"What can I say, when my usually demure girlfriend practically orders me to have sex with her in a public place, who am I to say no," Troy replied with a smirk before pulling her even closer so delicious friction was created between their bodies.

Their tongues duelled for dominance as Gabriella was successful in unzipping Troy's jeans and freeing his engorged member.

Pulling breathlessly away, she manoeuvred Troy so he was sitting on the closed toilet seat (with his pants around his ankles) before shimmying rather comically out of her own pants. Her left foot got stuck and in the process of pulling the offending appendage free, she lost her footing and smacked into the side of the bathroom cabin with a rather loud thud. Freezing for a moment, they heard a knock on the door.

"Miss, are you alright in there?" came the concerned voice of the flight attendant. Shooting Troy (who was shaking with silent laughter) a dirty look, Gabriella managed to control her breathing enough to reply rather normally,

"Uh, I'm fine," she started, her eyes landing on her forgotten toiletries bag, "I just….dropped my toothbrush and banged my head picking it up."

Though her sentence has sounded more like a question at the end, the stewardess seemed to buy the lie and left with a, "Ok, sorry to disturb you miss."

"Dropped your tooth…" Troy's mocking question was cut off as Gabriella (now free of her pants and underwear), straddled him forcefully and pressed a hard kiss to his lips.

"Not one word," she commanded before sinking down onto his erection. Stopping for a moment to relish the feel of him between her thighs after an entire morning of fantasising about it, she then grabbed a hold of his hips to steady herself and started to move up and down in a languid movement, her walls contracting around his cock on every downward thrust.

Content to let his girlfriend take the lead for now, Troy lowered his head to lay a trail of kisses between the valley of her breasts. Moaning in response, Gabriella thrust down harder, desperately seeking the release she craved.

"You could…give me…a hand here…Wildcat," she ground out, "We can't stay…in here…much long…oohhh."

Her breathless request degenerated into a groan as Troy heeded his girlfriend's warning and moved a hand between their bodies to rub small circles against her clit, as he rolled his hips upwards to increase the pressure.

Feeling her climax building, Gabriella pulled Troy's lips to hers to swallow her shout as a wave of pleasure rippled through her with violent intensity. Troy wasn't far behind, a guttural groan escaping his lips as he came inside her.

Resting their foreheads together as they tried to get their breathing under control, Troy placed a light kiss against Gabriella's lips.

"If this is the outcome, remind me to deprive you of orgasms at least once a week."

"Do that, and you'll be looking for a new girlfriend," she retorted with a scowl but her eyes twinkled with mirth.

Standing up, they re-dressed and re-arranged each other's clothing with a precision born of months of practice. Gabriella straightened Troy's collar and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Like we did coming in, wait a couple of minutes to leave ok?"

Troy nodded and Gabriella, after peeking her head out to make sure that no-one was watching, exited the small bathroom with a spring in her step.

_Toothbrush: 2 Dollars_

_Airfares: 1,500 Dollars_

_Joining the Mile High Club before I turn 20: Priceless._


	4. Fresco

**Title:** Interludes

**Summary:**Troy and Gabriella make music, mayhem and love. A series of M-rated Troyella one-shots.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while…besides, Disney would never let their characters have this much fun!

**A/N: **Greetings from the U.S of A! As some may know, I'm currently on vacation in LA and in between soaking up the sun, shopping and seeing Zac in person on the Espy Awards Red Carpet (for details check out the ZA Angels blog), I found some time to write this new Interludes one-shot. You can thank my lovely hosts Dee and Audrey for both reminding me that it's been more than two months since I posted one of these…so enjoy!

* * *

_Fresco_

* * *

Consciousness encroached upon Troy's sleepy mind, his senses slowly awakening to take in the warmth of the midday sun beating down upon his brow, the gentle cadence of the waves breaking along the shore, the scratchy feeling of sand steadily pouring over his naked tor…

'_What??'_

His eyes snapped open then promptly shut again against the blinding sunlight. A soft giggle sounded from somewhere above him and after several blinking starts, Troy finally managed to focus his now adjusted eyes onto the mischievous countenance of his girlfriend.

"About time you finally opened those baby blues Wildcat," Gabriella commented as she continued to purposefully tip a bucketful of sand onto his chest, "I was beginning to think that I'd have to resort to aquatic means to wake you up."

She was kneeling next to him in the sand, the sun glinting off the bronzed skin exposed by her dark red bikini. It had taken Sharpay's best efforts to convince his girlfriend to ditch her usual conservative one-piece for this little beach vacation but as far as Troy was concerned, it was an effort well spent.

'_Very well spent,' _he thought dreamily as his gaze focused on the swell of her breasts framed by the scrap of fabric masquerading as a swimsuit top. He knew Gabriella was talking but he couldn't concentrate, his eyes drifting down to take in the flat expanse of skin of her stomach and the delicious curve of her hips. All the blood in his body seemed to rush to a certain part of his anatomy as he continued his perusal.

"…and if you're just going to ignore me, I guess I'll have to go take up that offer of volleyball from that really cute group of guys down the beach."

That comment made his eyes flick back to his girlfriend's face and before Gabriella could even rise to her feet in an attempt to carry out her threat, Troy shot out his arms and pulled her quickly down, rolling her underneath him in one fluid movement.

"Over. My. Dead. Body."

He punctuated each word with open kiss on the column of her neck, eliciting a low moan from between her parted lips. A thrill always shot through him at the knowledge that he could affect Gabriella like this. Pulling back slightly, he rested his weight on his arms and smirked at the slightly dazed look on her face.

"I knew that would get your attention," she teased before tugging him back towards her and sealing her mouth to his in a passionate kiss.

She shifted underneath him and he was unable to stop himself from groaning into her mouth as she rolled her hips upwards. The motion created a welcome friction between their lower halves, the rushing blood in his veins now having a noticeable effect as he reciprocated by grinding his hardening length between the apex of her thighs.

Gabriella's hands lightly raked down his back as he snaked one hand into the space between their bodies, palming her breast and lightly pinching her nipple through the nylon fabric.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered breathlessly, tightening her grip on his back and moving her head to nibble on his earlobe as his fingers dipped underneath her bikini top to rub circles on the bare flesh of her breasts.

Holding onto his rapidly diminishing common sense, he lifted his head to surreptitiously glance around. Satisfied that they were alone on this particular stretch of sand for the time being, he turned his attention to running his hands down the length of Gabriella's body, settling them on her hips. Slipping one hand underneath the elastic, he brushed his fingertips against the most intimate part of her. Encouraged by her gasp, he decided to throw caution to the wind.

Silently thanking the designer of this particular brand of board shorts for the foresight to use buttons and not a zipper, her pushed aside her bikini bottoms and with one swift thrust, buried his cock deep within her.

"Oh god Gabi," he groaned stilling for a moment before her whimper incited him to start a slowly increasing rhythm, her breathy sighs echoing constantly in his ear. Burying his head against her neck to muffle his voice as her internal muscles squeezed around him on every downward movement, he lost himself in her body. Losing all sense of time in the waves of pleasure flowing through him, it seemed like an eternity passed before one particularly hard thrust had Gabriella convulsing in orgasm around his cock, his own climax following close behind. Waiting for the stars in his vision to clear, he carefully rested his weight against her, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Love you," she mumbled happily, her breaths slowly returning to normal.

"Love you too," he whispered softly in return, sighing as her hand drifted down to gently tuck his now sift member back into his boardshorts.

Content to lie together for a moment, exchanging soft kisses and caresses, Troy was deciding whether or not to suggest a swim when a male voice interrupted their post-coital haze.

"Eh-hem."

Troy's head jerked up from its position of nuzzling Gabriella's throat to see a stern looking beach patrolman towering over them, his arms crossed against his chest.

"May I remind both of you that this is not a private beach and public lewdness is a prosecutable offence underneath section 47 of the penal code."

Underneath him, Gabriella flushed a brilliant red, nervously tugging at her bikini to make sure everything was in place. Troy rapidly rolled off of her with an embarrassed, 'Sorry Officer," finding comfort in the fact that at least the patrolman hadn't come by only minutes earlier.

The man in question eyed both of them for a second before nodding in acknowledgement at their remorse and heading off down the beach, giving one last suspicious look and a "This is your only warning, don't let me catch you two again," over his shoulder.

After a moment of awkward silence, Troy turned to lock his eyes on his mortified girlfriend before breaking down in laughter.

"Troy!" Gabriella hissed furiously, trying to grab her nearby towel in a futile attempt to cover herself, "It's not funny!"

"Aw, come on Gabi…it was a little funny...I mean, six months ago you blushed every time Chad even mentioned something remotely sexual and now you almost get arrested for a public act of…of…"

The sentence never got finished as a bucketful of sand came pouring over his head.


	5. Da Capo

**Title:** Interludes

**Summary:** Troy and Gabriella make music, mayhem and love. A series of M-rated Troyella one-shots.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while…besides, Disney would never let their characters have this much fun!

**A/N: **Alright, so it's been four months since I posted one of these, but with uni having finished for the year my writing muse has kicked into overdrive! This Interlude is slightly different as its set further into the future than anything I've written before and contains minor spoilers for HSM3 for anyone who hasn't seen it. Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

_Da Capo_

* * *

Troy leant his head against the wooden wall, feeling the peeling flakes of paint scratch against the back of his neck, the slightly splintering wood digging into his spine. Around him sat the scattered remnants of his childhood; a plastic pirates sword, a broken robot toy, a faded red cape.

A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the last time he'd worn that cape, petite hands tying the edges of it around his neck, pressed so close to him that he could smell the faint hint of jasmine that always lingered in her presence. Back then, he'd been standing on the scary precipice of college, of separation from the girl who'd stolen his heart with a single note and had never given it back and now? Now he was standing on another precipice entirely, one so frightening that he was almost paralyzed by the change it represented, by how in a few months time his life would never be the same again.

However, the fear couldn't match his excitement, or his happiness, for intensity. Since the day he'd heard the news, he'd been lost in dreams of the future, of childish giggles and grubby faces.

"I knew I'd find you up here," came an amused voice from above him.

He tilted his head to see his wife standing at the entryway to the treehouse, the moonlight illuminating her slim form. His eyes traveled from the perfect features of her face, down the smooth line of her neck, across the delicious curve of her cleavage to her once flat stomach, now slightly rounded with child, with _their_ child.

"I needed to think," Troy explained as Gabriella sat down next to him, instinctively curling his arm around her shoulders to protect her from the slight chill of the spring air.

"And you always do that more clearly in trees," she said with a small smile of remembrance for another conversation a lifetime ago.

"Something like that," he agreed, running his thumb over the slim platinum band on her finger.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Gabriella content to let her husband sift through whatever was bothering him, knowing that he would tell her sooner rather than later.

"I was just thinking about all the fun times I had up here, and imagining our daughter doing the same when we bring her to visit my parents."

"Our son," Gabriella automatically corrected. It was too soon for them to know the sex of the baby yet but Troy was adamant it was going to be a little brunette girl with wide brown puppy dog eyes while Gabriella insisted that it was going to be a blue-eyed boy with all the charm of his father.

"Or our son," he amended with a smirk.

Gabriella placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing small circles as had become her habit since the doctor had confirmed what her increasingly changeable moods and morning sickness had already hinted at.

"It's too bad we can't build one of these back home."

"Yeah," Troy nodded a little forlornly. Treehouses were not exactly viable when you lived in an apartment in New York's Upper East Side.

During his four years at Berkeley, Troy had found that the overwhelming passion he'd had for basketball in his early years had slowly shifted more and more towards the theatre to the point that once he'd graduated, he'd jumped at the chance to act on Broadway (much to Ms Darbus' delight when he'd caught up with her at the East High 5-year reunion). Now he was one of its leading lights, though he gave due credit to Ryan and Kelsi (who'd become a creative force like no other on the broadway scene), who had written the show which had put him on the map so to speak. Gabriella had been no slouch in the career department either, having graduated law school at the top of her class and securing a job with one of New York's most prestigious law firms with the flexibility to take on pro bono work for the city's underprivileged.

In fact, it had been their rather enthusiastic 'celebration' of Gabriella's success in a high-profile case that had created little Gabi or Troy Jr in the first place. Troy could remember that night with vivid clarity; the lacy scrap of material masquerading as lingerie that she'd jumped in him, the feel of her satiny smooth skin beneath his fingertips, that little moan she made when he'd curled his fingers inside her to stroke that one. perfect. spot…

"Now what's that smirk for, hmm?"

He was pulled out of his fantasy by his wife's question, turning his head to see her looking up at him knowingly. With a move born of familiarity, he pulled her into his lap, nuzzling the soft skin of her throat.

"I was just remembering the night this little one was conceived," he whispered, dancing fingertips across the slightly stretched skin revealed as her top had ridden up.

"Were you now?" she commented silkily, lifting his head to capture his lips in an open-mouthed kiss which left him gasping for air, "You know, I could be persuaded to provide a repeat performance…"

She trailed off, shifting deliberately on his lap to great effect, the arousal his reminisces had begun growing steadily more intense. A low moan escaped this throat as she licked a line across his pulse point, her hands traveling up to draw patterns on the skin of his stomach. The hormonal surge that was part and parcel of pregnancy had been hitting Gabriella fairly hard lately, which sometimes translated into Troy having an insatiable minx on his hands…not that he was complaining, usually.

"Gabi, this isn't exactly the most private, ugh, place," he ground out, though he did let her pull his shirt over his head, her mouth placing kisses along his exposed chest.

"How is it not private? We're 10 feet in the air in your backyard, sheltered by walls and a tree," she whispered as her hands made short work of his belt buckle, one slim hand slipping inside his pants to caress the growing silk-covered bulge of his arousal, "You didn't mind it when we made love in grass on that picnic, and there was much more risk of being caught then."

Releasing his member from the straining material, she stroked her fingertips down the throbbing length, bending her head to let the strands of her hair brush against it, the soft sensation drawing a low grunt of approval from Troy's throat.

"That's because," he started, gasping when she suddenly swirled her tongue around the head, the warm wetness of her mouth enclosing around him, "That's because on that picnic my parents weren't within a hundred-metre radius," he hissed with pleasure lacing his tone.

Gabriella didn't even bother to answer, simply drawing him deeper into her throat, her tongue tracing complicated patterns as she clutched onto his thighs.

'Resigning' himself to his wife's ministrations, he let his head hit the wall with a thud, lost in the pleasurable sensations of her mouth wrapped around him. When the fire in his veins had built to a near crescendo, he moaned at her to stop, gently tugging her head away from him. In one movement, he pulled her onto his lap again, almost ripping her shirt in his haste to divest her of the pretty red fabric.

"I thought you were worried about your parents," she groaned as he unclasped her bra with nimble fingers, his hands cupping her breasts as he swirled his tongue her pebbled nipples.

"What can I say Mrs Bolton, you had a very convincing argument," he grinned, peppering the curve of her breasts with kisses as his hands tugged her pants and panties down her legs, grateful that she'd worn slip-on shoes that she'd already kicked off. Once the material lay in a pooled heap on the wooden floor, he let questing fingers stroke between the warm wetness gathered between her thighs till she impatiently pushed him back against the wall.

"I want you now Wildcat," she demanded, pulling out his old nickname which now was only ever uttered during their lovemaking, something that always turned Troy on to no end.

Unable to deny his wife anything, especially when she was rocking back and forth so deliciously on his lap, he lifted her up and helped her to sink down onto his hard length, groaning in pleasure as he sheathed himself fully inside of her.

Letting her set the pace, he focused on nibbling the smooth column of her neck, on caressing the beautiful swell of her breasts as she rode him, his hips thrusting upwards to match her rhythm, groaning as she squeezed her inner walls around his member on every downwards movement.

Her fingers clutched onto his back as her movements slowly became more erratic, her soft voice crying out his name in an unending torrent as she threw her head back, lost in the explosion of pleasure brought on by her climax. The sight of her so undone, so glowing with bliss was his undoing and he came with a hoarse cry of her name, burying his head into the sweet hollow of her neck, murmuring endearments and love against the sweaty skin.

As they caught their breath, heartbeats slowing down to beat normally once again, Troy retrieved his shirt from the floor, draping it around Gabriella's shoulders she cuddled up to his chest.

"I love you," she whispered, and he could feel the flutter of her eyelashes as she closed her eyes, basking in the afterglow.

"I love you too," he replied, brushing back a stray curl behind her ear, "But Gabriella?"

"Hmmm?"

"If our daughter…"

"Our son," she interrupted.

"If our _child…_" he compromised, rolling his eyes, "Ever has this much of a fun time in a treehouse, I'll ground them for life."

Her only response was a peal of laughter that rang out into the night air.


	6. Prima Volta

**Title:** Interludes

**Summary:** Troy and Gabriella make music, mayhem and love. A series of M-rated Troyella one-shots.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while…besides, Disney would never let their characters have this much fun!

**A/N: **Ask and ye shall receive! This little interlude is meant to follow on from my _Between The Lines_ HSM 3 missing moment one-shot 'Follow Your Heart' which takes off from when Troy surprises Gabriella at Stanford (if you want to know the details, you can mosey on over there and take a peek). 'Prima Volta' means the first time, so I doubt I have to tell you what this one is about…*wink, wink, nudge, nudge, say no more!*

* * *

_Prima Volta_

* * *

"No way!"

"I'm telling you, she said yes! You should have seen Zeke's face, he looked like every single Christmas and birthday had come at once," Troy exclaimed, hand gesturing wildly as he relayed Sharpay's acceptance of Zeke's Prom invitation, "I thought for sure that he was going to faint."

Gabriella giggled, quite easily able to picture the scenario in her mind. They were lying stretched out on her bed, her head nestled against his shoulder, one of his arms wrapped underneath her.

"What's the bet that he'll spend the entire Prom being her errand boy?"

"That or following her around like a puppy," Troy grinned as he checked the clock on her bedside table, "In fact, I can see him right now holding her drink as she bullies the DJ into changing the music."

Gabriella frowned, checking the clock herself to see that the Prom would have indeed already started and felt a wave of sadness wash over her. If she hadn't been so afraid of having to say goodbye, she and Troy could have been there, waltzing around the gymnasium, laughing with their friends. Prom was something she'd dreamt about from a little girl right up to merely a few weeks ago when her Wildcat had asked her and she couldn't help but feel regret that she would miss it, that she was making Troy miss it.

"Lying here with you is better than any Prom could ever be."

She blinked, startled, tilting her head up to meet Troy's perceptive blue-eyed gaze.

"I mean sure, I'm a little upset that I couldn't pull off the big, romantic unveiling of my choice of college in front our entire class since that means Chad, _Chad_, so far is ahead in the public declaration stakes with his impromptu tabletop speech, but this?"

He took in a breath to pause, grinning at Gabriella's giggle, obviously happy that he'd been able to make her smile before his face turned serious, his free hand coming up to caress her cheek, "Being here with you? I wouldn't change it for all the perfectly working fuel pumps in the world."

Gabriella felt her heart melt and she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked softly and she was reminded of their conversation in the locker room before the championship game, and how she could ever think she would be able to let this amazing, handsome young man slip from her life.

"For being you," she replied, rewarded with one of his frankly dazzling little half-smiles, before he leant his head down to press a soft kiss to her skin.

"And it's nice to know I rate above your truck," she said softly, eyes fluttering closed as he shifted to pepper small kisses to her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, each one feather-light but sending small shivers down her spine.

"Trust me, it was a close call," he breathed, lips briefly brushing against hers, the contact making them tingle deliciously, "But in the end, I can't do this with my truck."

He captured her mouth in a tender kiss, lips moving softly yet purposefully against her own. She brought her arms up to encircle his shoulders, one moving upwards to run fingertips through his mussed locks. He rolled them slightly so her back was now entirely on the bed, his body hovering over hers as the kiss became deeper, Gabriella moaning into the ever more passionate embrace as his tongue slipped past her lips to wrap around her own.

They had done this before, spent lazy afternoons just revelling in the other's presence, exchanging kisses and caresses but something about this felt different, felt deeper. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that they had exchanged declarations of love, or that now they had the entire future spread out before them but where she would have once felt nerves, felt hesitation, now there was merely desire. A desire to show him just how much she loved him, just how much she wanted him.

She ran her hands down his back, seeking the bottom edge of his shirt then ran them underneath, caressing the warm skin as he relinquished her mouth, trailing kisses along her jaw line and down the smooth caramel skin of her neck. His hand moved up from its resting place on her stomach, higher and higher till she felt the first brush of his fingertips against the curve of her breast, the light caress sending sparks through her body even through the fabric of her shirt and bra.

Wanting nothing more than to feel his bare skin, she started to tug at his shirt, pulling it up as far as she could before he had to momentarily stop his sensuous attack on her neck to pull it off, tossing it carelessly onto the carpet. She eagerly started to pull him back down towards her but he resisted, staring down at her with burning eyes.

"Gabriella," he whispered, uncertainty vying with desire in the stormy blue orbs, "I don't…"

He trailed off and a spike of fear shot down her spine, sure that he was about to tell her that they couldn't do this, that he didn't want to do this but his next words wiped that fear away with immediate intensity.

"I love you, more than I thought possible and if we keep doing…this," he gestured at the two of them, "I don't know if I'd be able to stop."

He wouldn't look at her, jaw clenched as he practically burned a hole into her bedspread with his gaze for fear of her reaction.

She reached up with soft fingertips, lifting his chin and letting him see everything she felt for him written across her face; love, passion, desire.

"Then don't," she said simply, unable to contain the soft giggle at his incredulous expression, "I love you. I trust you. And I want to show you how much."

She pushed down her nerves, her sudden fears that her inexperience, _their_ inexperience was going to mean this would end up as a monumental disaster and reached up to kiss him soundly, before pulling back as abruptly when something else occurred to her.

"What about…I mean, do you have…" her voice trailed off and she blushed, mentally berating herself for her inability to articulate a simple question.

Troy obviously caught on to her meaning though and he flushed a rather interesting shade of crimson.

"Uh, yeah," he coughed, leaning over her to reach the duffel bag sitting by the side of the bed. She could almost feel his heart pounding as his naked chest pressed against her body as he rummaged around in the bag, finally pulling back with a small, silver foil packet held between his fingers.

She couldn't help but smile at the sheepish expression on his face as he placed it on the bedside table.

"Expecting some action Wildcat?" she teased, using his embarrassment to assuage her own.

"What? No! I mean, maybe. I mean…"

She cut off his adorable babbling with another kiss, his full body weight coming to rest atop her own as the desire that had been bubbling in her veins quickly flared into an inferno again. Now able to run her hands across the defined muscles of his stomach without interference, she did so with relish, feeling a small sense of pride as he groaned against her skin when she raked her fingertips across his nipples.

Obviously deciding that she was wearing too many clothes compared to him, he tugged off her top and then held her wrists lightly against the bed as she automatically moved to cover herself.

"Don't," he murmured, trailing kisses across her collarbone and down the valley of her breasts, his warm breath making her shiver, "You're beautiful."

His hands slipped behind her back and she had to stifle a snort of laughter when he cursed, his slightly shaking fingers running into the same obstacle which foiled men the world over, her humble little bra clasp. That laughter soon dissolved though, as he managed to finally unhook the offending item, letting the straps slide from her shoulders, his kisses following their downward path till he flung her bra aside to gently swirl his tongue around the hardened peak of her left breast.

"Troy," she murmured, arching her back slightly as his hand and mouth lavished attention on her breasts, any sense of embarrassment at being so exposed easily engulfed by the sensations he was creating.

His still-clothed leg slipped between her own and she could feel his erection pressed against her, her hips involuntarily rocking upwards to increase the friction between their lower halves.

She whimpered as his mouth moved downwards, his tongue trailing across the flat expanse of her stomach, leaving tingling trails of fire in its wake. His hands rubbed at the edge of her pants and he looked up at her, silently asking for permission. She lifted her hips in response, allowing him to gently push the material down her legs inch, by aching inch till she was clad in nothing but the white lace of her panties.

He seemed content to stare at her for a moment in wonder, and self-consciously, she tugged him back up so her hands could reach the fly of his jeans, hands quivering as she dragged down the zipper and helped him to kick off the tight denim material to expose his black cotton boxers, the bulge of his erection straining against the dark fabric. Driven by the impulse of lust, she reached out a hesitant hand to cup him, her boyfriend moaning and dropping his head to her shoulder as she caressed her fingers down the hardened length.

"Gabriella, that feels…" he couldn't even finish the sentence, instead capturing her lips in an insistent kiss as she felt his hand toy with the elastic band of her panties before two warm fingers slipped inside to stroke along the throbbing flesh between her thighs, caressing the warm wetness as one gently pressed small circles against her clit.

She tried to say his name but it came out as nothing more than a wordless moan of pleasure, part of her wanting to demand how he could be so good at this while the rest just wanted to feel him, feel all of him. Before she could think too much about the impulse, she pushed at the edge of his boxers, edging them down his legs till he kicked them off with his feet and taking a deep breath, she looked down to see him in all his naked glory. While they had fooled around before, she'd never actually _seen_ him and she couldn't help the blush which spread across her cheeks.

Apparently Troy took her hesitancy as something else and even though she could see that he was straining not to rock against her, he pulled even further back.

"Gabriella, we don't have to, if you're not…"

"No!" she fairly shouted, her blush deepening but now for a different reason, "No," she repeated more softly, "I want to."

To back up her words, she let her fingers slide down his chest to grasp his member in her warm hand, delighting in the full body shudder she invoked in him even as she still felt a lingering sense of embarrassment. This became swept away however, as his hands divested her of the last piece of clothing separating their naked bodies, his fingers coming up again to stroke her even deeper.

She hadn't known she could feel like this, so out of control with pleasure that her entire thought process became dominated by the image of him inside of her.

She reached out blindly to grab the small foil packet, using her teeth to open it when her shaking hands failed to, feeling somewhat better about her own nerves as she saw Troy flush red when she helped him to unroll the stretchy latex over his throbbing erection.

Protection firmly in place, he kissed her desperately again, pressing gently between her legs and staring at her in open concern.

"Are you sure?" he asked one last time, "This will…this will hurt for you, won't it?"

If anything, his worry for her made the love she felt in her heart for him flare even more, and she ran her hand down the side of his face.

"At the beginning, yes," she said softly, years of sex-ed classes and Cosmo articles having informed her more than adequately about what to expect, "But it will be fine…I will be fine. I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered, before with an uneasy movement, sheathing himself inside of her.

Pain ripped through her, sharp in its intensity and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy asked frantically, moving to pull out but she stopped him, breathing in deep.

"I'm okay, just…give me a minute," she whispered, trying to relax. He kissed her softly along her neck, hands caressing along her skin as the pain faded to be replaced with need, need for him to move, to feel him thrusting into her.

Experimentally rocking her hips up, and gasping at the sensation, she gave Troy a soft grin and a nod of encouragement which was all he needed to start rocking against her, carefully pulling back out and thrusting back in with an increasingly fast rhythm.

His movements weren't perfect and neither was hers but Gabriella didn't care, becoming increasingly lost in the pleasure that was coiling low in her stomach, tendrils spiralling out till she felt like her entire body was aflame.

She could hear his groans mingling with her breathy moans as he buried his head against her neck, his mouth placing open mouthed kisses against her skin. Her hands clutched at his broad back as one of his hands moved from holding himself steady to reach down to where their bodies were joined, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing the small nub, sending her even closer to the precipice of climax.

"Gabi, I can't…last," he grunted out and she managed to find enough breath within her to reply, "Don't...worry…neither…can…I."

Their movements became even more erratic, sweat-soaked bodies grinding together desperately till Troy choked out her name as he came, his last thrust enough to send her over the edge, stars exploding in her vision as she felt unparalleled bliss sweep through her.

Troy collapsed almost bonelessly against her, the two of them taking a few moments to gulp down much needed air and calm their racing hearts. While most of her mind had apparently short-circuited, her emotions had not and Gabriella felt contentment wash over her, knowing instinctively that Troy would not only be the first person she would ever sleep with, but also, if her heart had its way, the only person.

After a few moments, he gently disentangled himself from her, placing a sweet kiss against her lips as he leant over her.

"I love you," he whispered, pushing one messy strand of hair behind her ear, "Any regrets?"

"I love you too," she replied, still marvelling at her freedom to say it, "And not a single one."

He grinned, kissing her again, "I told you being here was better than any Prom."

"That you did Wildcat," she replied with a grin.

They grinned goofily at each other for a moment before Troy asked, "Bathroom?"

She blinked, but pointed at the door.

"Across the hall, two doors down."

She had barely finished her sentence when he'd swept her up in his arms, carrying her out the door.

"Troy!" she shrieked, more startled than angry as he carried her into the bathroom, sitting her gently onto the bathroom cabinet, "What are you doing?"

She was surprised to see him look a little nervous as he grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet, running it under the tap for a moment before he softly placed it against her thigh. He ran the cloth tenderly up the inside of her legs, wiping away the traces of their lovemaking and Gabriella felt tears fill her eyes at his thoughtfulness.

"Sometimes, I think you're too good to be true," she whispered when he was done, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then we're even, because I think you are all the time," he replied softly.

She pecked him on the cheek and slid off the counter, leaving him to clean up as headed back into the room. She looked down at the messy sheets on the bed and knew she'd have to throw them in the wash before her mom got home, extremely glad that her mother was staying overnight in San Francisco for work. Retrieving Troy's shirt from the floor and wincing slightly at the twinge of pain between her legs, she draped the cotton material over her form before bundling up the sheets. She made a quick trip downstairs to deposit them in the washing machine and grabbed some new ones out of the linen closet, and had just finished placing them on the bed when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

She turned in Troy's embrace, looking down to see that he'd put his boxers back on before kissing him languidly. She tugged him back to the bed and they slid under the covers, her back pressed against his front as he nuzzled her neck. Everything that had happened that day began to catch up with her and felt her eyes start to close, weariness taking a hold of her petite form and she slept, safe and warm in her Wildcat's arms.


End file.
